Skyla the Giant Foal
Skyla the Giant Foal is another film in Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Summery Sometime after the events of Adventures being small, Minka Mark wants to use Mucker's shrink ray to make herself bigger, but when she tries it, she ends up hitting Skyla instead. And slowly, Skyla starts to grow bigger and bigger. Then she grows to 50ft! But if that's not bad enough, Ernie, Sideshow Bob, James Woods, The Evil Girls, and Bobby Briggs are hunting her down! Now Mucker, Brian, T.C., Hugs, the pets and everyone else must shrink Skyla back to her original size before it's too late! Plot One fine day It was a peaceful morning at the Crystal Empire. But Shining Armor and Cadance were going off on a trip. So Brian, Stuingtion's engines, and LPS shop gang are have to babysit Skyla, Flurry Heart, and the crystal quartet while they're gone. And they left the taxi, but things seem harder for the others than they expected. Then Brian yells "SHUT UP!!!" out loud, only to make it worse, because they all start crying. But Belle all sings them a lullaby and they stop. But meanwhile, Ernie, Sideshow Bob, James Woods, The Evil Girls, and Bobby Briggs are watching them. And they get an idea, they decided to hunt down Skyla! Minka's growth attempt Then the next day, Minka finds Mucker's shrink ray and get an idea to make herself bigger. But then as she starts the machine, her tail gets caught on one of the controls, but then as she pulls it free, it inadvertently pulls the lever which then points the ray at Skyla, and the beam hits her! Minka then quickly turns off the machine. Everyone comes to Skyla after hearing the beam firing, but she looks fine. Something's up with Skyla/Skyla grows! But as the team go on with their day, the Crystal Quartet can't help notice that Skyla looks a little different, but they can't determine what it is. Then, when Skyla stands next a an oven, an electrical flux then starts to surround her. Then the others hear a strange sound but when they go to look they're shocked to see Skyla has grown big! (as tall as Belle). Mucker then asks Skyla what happened, but Skyla explains she doesn't have a clue. Minka then decides to fess up, she explains about how she wanted to make herself bigger using the shrink ray. But she somehow caused it to point at Skyla instead. Mucker then scolds Minka for messing with the machine after he specifically said not to. So then they try to get the information from the machine so he can try to reverse the process, but due to Minka's meddling, the system is out of whack. Car Trouble Then the villains start to get restless and sleepy, and Brian sees them. And he then spray paints Gandalf at the side of the van and makes some changes with the controls. Then when the villains are still sleeping, their horn goes on by surprise! And it shows that the brake was the horn. And then the radio turns on. Which starts playing: "The Power of Love". Then some other things start acting up. Ernie then presses buttons and Brian explains he did it. And he leaves, making the villains very frustrated. Shining Armor and Cadance return/Cadance's lullaby A little later, Shining Armor and Cadance return! But they're shocked to find their daughter the same height as Belle. Then Cadance faints in surprise seeing Skyla so big. After she wakes up Mucker explains about what happened and Minka even confesses that she was the one who made Skyla the way she was. This makes, Cadance gets very frustrated (even making her mane spontaneous combust on fire the same way Twilight does). Shining Armor then asks Mucker if he can change her back, But Mucker explains about the machine's malfunction, but then Steam Claw D. then suggests they could use Mucker's original shrinkray to fix Skyla. Then Skyla begins to cry claiming she doesn't want to be big anymore. Cadance then calms her down and sings a lullaby. After she finishes, Skyla falls asleep. So the Miner Trains, Cadance, Shining Armor, and Belle wrapped a huge quilt on her, and then left to find the original shrinkray in the Canterlot storage Finding the shrink ray/Skyla grows bigger Meet up with the Trolley Fighters and Wonderbolts/Skyla grows even bigger Trivia *This film is based off of "Honey, I Blew Up the Kid". *Bobby Briggs guest stars in this film. Scenes *One fine day *Minka's growth attempt *Something's up with Skyla/Skyla grows! *Car trouble *Shining Armor and Cadance return/Cadance's lullaby *Finding the shrink ray/Skyla grows bigger *Meet up with the Trolley Fighters and Wonderbolts/Skyla grows even bigger *To Las Vegas!/ * *Enemy Helicopter!/ *Helicopter chase Soundtrack #Belle's Lullaby #Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit - Brianwash and Go" (when Minka attempts to make herself grow bigger) #"The Power of Love" #Cadance's Lullaby # Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey